


Uova di Pasqua

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunny Girl, Eggpreg, F/M, Flash Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Martin sta per avere una sorpresa spiacevole dalle uova di Pasqua."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 24. Un abbraccio gelido
Series: I grandi mostri [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082





	1. Uova di Pasqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a: Mysterious Artifacs - The Key Egg; https://www.deviantart.com/kannelart/art/Mysterious-Artifacs-The-Key-Egg-794690986.

Uovo di Pasqua

Martin si grattò la testa guardando l'uovo di Pasqua che aveva appena scartato.  
“Cosa ci dovrei fare?” chiese.  
< Completamente di vetro! Sì che sono sicuro che sul sito la forma fosse un'altra. Mi farò rimborsare questa frode. Però intanto Pasqua rovinata > pensò.  
“Come se già non lo fosse. La mia ragazza mi ha lasciato e mio padre fa finta io non esista da quando si è risposato. Lurido ubriacone” borbottò.  
Posò una mano sull'uovo e fu abbagliato da un’intensa luce rosa.  
Sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti orde di conigli umanoidi che lo fissavano. Erano alti più di due metri, sotto la pelliccia muscolosi e le loro intimità nude erano notevoli come le loro orecchie.  
Ghignavano con sguardi predatori.  
Martin gridò e si sorprese della propria voce, troppo stridula e femminile.  
Era prigioniero di un uovo di Pasqua di vetro titanico con degli sfiatatoi, che volteggiava sospeso in aria.  
Si guardò intorno. C'erano molte altre uova con dentro ragazze ignude, bellissime e prosperose, ma con code e orecchie da coniglio. Urlavano spaventate.   
Martin sgranò gli occhi e con orrore si guardò. Tentò di coprirsi le nudità, urlando a sua volta di orrore.   
Sempre più uova di vetro si riempivano.  
Dei conigli maschi se ne caricavano una sulle spalle e si allontanavano.  
Martina aveva dei lunghi e setosi capelli bianchi, la pelle rosea contrastava con la pelliccia bianca di coda e orecchie.  
Un coniglio strinse il suo uovo in un abbraccio freddo, con un'espressione severa sul viso.  
Martina ne fu così atterrita che si accasciò a terra, smettendo di urlare.


	2. Uova colorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #imtodchallenge  
> Prompt:  
> 10 Erotico ; 12 una partoriente; 27 Una canzone; 31 X porta con sè una medicina particolare ; 29 Tornare a sorridere.  
> Della pagina: Hurt/comfort Italia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a:Easter Retribution - 1 Year Later!; https://www.deviantart.com/kannelart/art/Easter-Retribution-1-Year-Later-526258496.

Uova colorate 

Emma si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina, ascoltando la musica classica.  
“Questo mi aiuterà?” domandò.  
Manuela le sorrise incoraggiante.  
“Mi aiuta ad ogni terribile Pasqua. Concentrati sulla musica e vedrai che alla fine tornerai a sorridere" la rassicurò.  
“Quella medicina che hai portato con te aveva un sapore strano" ammise Emma.  
< Perché è solo un antidolorifico. Tu prima della trasformazione qualche mese fa eri donna. Le ex-femmine, al contrario delle ‘conigliette' come me, durano una Pasqua sola. Sei fortunata e non lo sai. Con quello che ti ho dato non soffrirai almeno e non dovrai sopportare il mio eterno calvario > pensò.  
Le disse: “Ti farà bene". Sospirò. “Mi raccomando: resta in piedi e concentrati sulla melodia".  
Emma guardò come il suo ventre cominciò a lievitare lentamente. Il suo addome piatto, man mano più rapidamente, si gonfiava, curvandosi.  
La coniglietta dimenò la coda.  
Poteva sentire qualcosa premere lentamente.  
“Regola il respiro, va tutto bene" la rassicurò l'altra.  
< Quei compagni maledetti si divertono sempre, da bravi ‘conigli', ma nel momento in cui servono spariscono.  
Mio padre evidentemente doveva essere imparentato con questa razza senza saperlo > pensò quest'ultima.  
Emma sentì le uova prendere consistenza dentro di lei, mentre il suo stomaco si espandeva.  
“Saro madre?” chiese.  
Martina celò il suo sguardo colmo di commiserazione voltando la testa.  
“Raramente escono uova fecondate e mai alla prima cucciolata” ammise.  
Emma annuì, tentando di regolare il respiro.  
< Questa musica è molto bella. Amavo il teatro. In questo mondo suppongo sia una delle tante cose negate alle compagne > pensò.  
Sospirò mentre la sua pancia diventava più rotonda e più grande.  
Le uova colmarono la partoriente.  
Emma rabbrividì.   
“Sta su-succedendo una cosa… strana… Mi sento…” esalò.  
“Eccitata? Tranquilla, è normale. Questo è anche più piacevole del concepimento" spiegò Martina, vedendola arrossire.  
< Dopo un certo punto sarebbe subentrata l'agonia per te, ma non col mio medicinale. Resterai inconsapevole. Non posso salvarti, ma almeno concederti quest'atto di pietà > pensò.  
Emma soffiò pesantemente.  
La sua pancia si arrotondò come un palloncino, spingendosi verso l'esterno.  
Si sentiva pesante e rischiava di cadere, si sforzò per rimanere in piedi. Anche la musica era più incalzante.  
“Ci sono qua io. Resisti, non dura mai quanto si crede" la rassicurò Manuela.  
Emma mugolò: “Mi sento così piena".  
La sua pancia era ricolma, anche il suo ombelico era pronunciato.  
< Nessun uovo darà cuccioli. I suoi seni non stanno gonfiando e non producono latte > si disse Manuela.  
Emma mormorò: “Agghh… T-tu davvero… aaaah!... Lo fai ogni anno?!”.  
Guardò la sua pancia crescere e crescere, poteva notare diversi dossi apparire lungo la sua superficie.  
< Le ondate di piacere mi scuotono e bruciano. Oh sì! Per quanto sia anche strano e fastidioso, vorrei non finisse mai >.  
“In realtà divento molto più grossa e sono costretto a farlo all'aperto" rispose Martina.  
<… E sono costretto a mungermi per evitare che troppo latte resti nei seni abnormi > pensò.  
Emma aveva iniziato a grugnire, sbuffando ferocemente per lo sforzo.  
Erano iniziate le contrazioni.  
Martina la vide spalancare le gambe.  
“Spingi, da brava. Segui l'istinto e lascia fare al tuo corpo. Tu spingi e ascolta la musica" le disse.  
Emma annuì. Dalle gambe le era gocciolata dell'acqua. Le sue orecchie da coniglio si erano abbassate.  
Mise le mani sulle ginocchia mentre gemeva a causa delle contrazioni.  
< Mi sembra di essere troppo stretta. Come fanno delle uova a passare da quella fessura? > si chiese, emettendo dei brontolii.  
Spingeva e spingeva, un uovo iniziò a scivolare fuori. Sembrava dipinto coi colori dell'arcobaleno.  
Piegò le gambe per mantenere l'equilibrio e l'uovo uscì, subito un altro prese il suo posto nel tentare di uscire.  
“Non temere. Nella caduta non si rompono. Sono resistenti" la rassicurò Martina.  
“Oof" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a risponderle Emma, mentre continuava a spingere.  
Martina la sentì grugnire, ma man mano uscivano sempre più facilmente e velocemente.   
Le uova rotolavano e cozzavano tra loro, tentando di uscire tutte insieme, ma ne passava sempre una alla volta.  
“… così… aaah…” esalò Emma, esausta. Orgasmi iniziarono a stravolgerla ad ogni uovo, susseguendosi incessanti.  
< Datemi solo un momento! > implorava. “… tropp… ggggh… Troppo!”. Iniziò a massaggiarsi i seni sodi dai capezzoli turgidi.  
Martina sospirò e alzò il volume della musica. “Svuota la mente e spingi, piccola" la pregò.  
Si crearono mucchietti di uova allegre e colorate sotto Emma, tutte umide di muco trasparente.  
Martina si congratulò: “Hai finito”.  
Emma sorrise.  
“Non era poi così difficile" annunciò soddisfatta e accaldata, mentre la musica cessava.  
Martina vide che il suo ventre si gonfiava di nuovo ad una velocità inudita, in pochi secondi era titanico.  
Emma non se ne avvide.  
Il ventre di Emma esplose. Il sangue imbrattò ogni cosa e le uova rotolarono sporcandosi. La carcassa cadde a terra, con gli occhi bianchi e ancora un sorriso sul volto.


End file.
